Sex and Sweets
by Belock
Summary: A failed attempt at cooking, leads to chocolaty smut. Dante x Nero


Dante tried not to smile as the ear pricing sound of the smoke alarm rang through the Devil May Cry.

though a chocolaty aroma filled the air, a thick puff of grey smug emerged from the kitchen.

It all started when Nero asked what Dante liked, the older devil hunter immediately replied with Sweets, he love them, almost as much as he loved pizza, and that was saying something, and ever since then he could barely get the hot headed teen out of that blasted kitchen, they hadn't had sex in a while, if Dante didn't know any better he'd say his favorite treats were preventing him from getting laid.

Dante got up from his chair and followed the smoke into the other room.

As he pushed opened the door he failed to suppress a laugh. Sprawled out on all floors was Nero, his pale face and apron splattered with brown chocolate liquid. What a sight, he licked his lips taking in the scene.

"Hey there Wonder Boy, trying to blow up the kitchen I see"

Nero glared up at Dante, hoping that that wasn't his new nickname. He was sticky and unhappy, the chocolate had some how ended up under his shirt.

"Don't start with me old man"

'Starting' wouldn't even begin to cover all the crazy shit that was going through his perverted brain.

"your covered in my desert"

"like your complaining" huffed Nero throwing the wooden spoon that was in his hand.

"who says I'm complaining" smirked Dante. "In fact I'd say that this is kinda turning me on" He watched as Nero rolled his eyes.

"Anything that runs on two legs gets you off"

Dante knelt onto the tiled floor and climbed on top of the younger devil hunter, some of the chocolate rubbing off and smearing onto his pants. " Actually I prefer candy coded kids"

Dante ran his tongue up Nero's cheek lapping up any of the sweet dark liquid that he came across.

This he was enjoying. Sex and sweets, what could be better?

Dante ventured down to Nero's lips, and roughly stuck his tongue into the teen's mouth, exploring every inch of Nero, who longingly wrapped his arms around Dante's back gripping the fabric of the older man's shirt.

Dante started to pull back Nero's sticky black t-shirt all while refusing to remove his lips from the teen.

soon Nero was topless , his warm skin repelled against the cold tiles beneath him.

"How did you manage to get Chocolate here" grinned Dante pointing to the brown smudge on Nero's toned stomach.

Nero shrugged his shoulders. " Don't ask me, I'm just the cook" he winked running his finger down his chest gathering up the cooling liquid. He could tell he had Dante's attention as he began to suck on his finger erotically.

" sounds like some one planed this"

Smirked Dante going down on the teen, teasingly he stuck his tongue into Nero's navel, his hands cupping the hot flesh anywhere he could.

"besides blowing up the stove, I'd say this was all going according to plot" he laughed weaving his fingers through Dante's white, silk like hair.

"hurry up and get those pants off" told Dante sitting up on his knees, unbuckling Nero's belt and pulling down the kid's jean zipper, showing off his proud erection hidden behind thin black boxers.

"now where were we?"

"right here" grinned Nero grabbing Dante's hand and guiding it to his groin.

Dante gave the bulge an affectionate squeeze and slipped his talented hands underneath the underwear.

Dante almost jumped as he felt Nero's own hand snake down his trousers, and caress his growing hard on.

"where's the chocolate sauce?"

Nero pointed to the counter, where a large bowl sat.

Quickly Dante grabbed the bowl and poured in down the teens boxers and onto his now throbbing erection.

Nero watched slightly surprised as Dante lowered himself down to his waist and grabbed the base of his penis.

Nero almost let out a cry as Dante's mouth encased him, sucking him slowly. If he knew Dante at all he could tell what he was doing, that damn pervert wanted to hear him moan.

"nahhh" he let his voice erotically leave his throat and echo off the four walls of the kitchen.

In most cases he didn't open his mouth during sex, only a few moans here, a couple grunts there, it was strange to finally let his metaphorical leach on his pride loose and let his voice out. "Dante!"

Dante stared up at Nero bobbing his head trying to take in all of Nero's shaft.

Nero could feel Dante smile as he licked him up from base to tip.

"Dante, are you gonna fuck me or what?" he huffed not wanting to admit that he would climax before and without Dante.

Dante grinned and gathered up more of the chocolate around his fingers and began to trace the blue eyed teens hole.

Nero cringed as Dante's finger entered him, he was never going to look at chocolate the same way ever again.

There was no pain anymore, only the wanting to feel the pleasure that Dante could deliver.

Nero began to quickly rock his hips down onto Dante's fingers.

Dante watched the teen literally fuck himself on his fingers, he could feel himself pressing against his pants that had become uncomfortably tight, it was almost beginning to feel painful.

"Nero we need to fuck, now" told Dante removing his chocolaty fingers from the devil hunter.

"Could have fooled me" grinned Nero spreading his legs open letting Dante know he also needed to shag this bloody moment.

Dante smiled warmly and unbuttoned his pants letting them fall down his waist,he could see Nero lick his lips as he saw Dante's boxers fall shortly after.

He lined himself up with Nero's entrance, a slight sweat beading off the brow.

He tried not to lose himself in the pleasure as he pushed into Nero's tight hole.

without hesitation, Dante began to thrust into the teen, hitting his prostate dead on, making Nero cry out.

Nero grabbed Dante's back clinging to him as the older devil hunter pounded into him.

"Don't tighten up"

"you shrink!" hissed Nero asking for the impossible.

"oh like you don't like my cock knee deep in your ass" grinned Dante thrusting as deep as he could into Nero, his devil bringer was glowing like crazy, a good sign Dante thought leaning down to lick one of Nero's nipples and pinch the other playfully.

"Dante!" gasped Nero, he was on the edge of climaxing, quickly he wrapped his legs around the older devil hunter. He bite his bottom lip trying to hold on just a little longer as Dante mercifully pounded into him making Nero twist and shutter hard on the cold tiled floor.

Dante crashed his lips on Nero's for the last time, making it hold as their tongues tangled together fiercely.

Dante quickly pulled out of the younger devil hunter just in the nick of time, he came, hard across Nero's chest at least a weeks worth of his seed there in front of him. The teen followed shortly after adding to the sticky mess.

"holy shit Dante" huffed Nero trying to regulate his breath.

Dante grunted collapsing onto the teen. "wow" was all he could muster, his brain shot a complete blank, though his mind was a jumbled clutter, he was smiling like an idiot.

" what a disaster" Nero mumbled to himself looking up from Dante to see the horribly messy kitchen. chocolate smears were every where, and seaman was spattered randomly across the floor. " Whose gonna clean it up?"

Dante lifted his head and raise an eyebrow. "certainly not me" he chuckled standing up and taking in the whole sight.

It was awful, he could almost go to the extent of saying that a Hershey tornado had ripped threw his once beautifully clean kitchen.

Nero stood up next to Dante, the height difference not as noticeable as their own nakedness. " you are gonna help me clean this up" he hissed gesturing around them.

"or what" smirked Dante folding his arms looking down on his unclothed partner.

Nero grinned and ran his hand down Dante's chest until he reach pubic hair, and suddenly grabbed Dante's groined with his devil bringer. "or you'll be sorry"

"damn, now I really don't wanna help"


End file.
